


Brock Head Stew

by Jortendo



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Blood, Dark Humor, Humor, Other, Pokemon Bridged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jortendo/pseuds/Jortendo
Summary: It's lunch time! And Brock has made a stew with a special ingredient.





	Brock Head Stew

**Author's Note:**

> The characters depicted here are strictly based off the Pokémon 'Bridged series. I didn't put a lot of effort in it because it's Pokémon 'Bridged.

Our heroes are sitting in the forest about to eat lunch  
“Who’s ready for Brock head stew?!” Brock said cheerfully, while holding a giant pot  
“Wait,” Misty started. “Why do you have your-” Realizing what Brock had said, she screamed, “OH MY GOD, BROCK!”  
And a second Brock head popped out of the pot and asked, “What?”  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Misty screamed.  
“Crazy Misty’s at it again.” Brock Chuckled.  
“Brock, why do you have a second head,” Misty asked Angrily. “Why are you cooking it? AND HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?”  
“Didn’t I tell you, Misty?” Brock asked.  
“I’ve been banned from dying when I bred Satan.” Brock’s head finished.  
“Doesn’t God let you die?”  
“Nope.” Said Brock’s head.  
“Oh my god.” Misty moaned.  
“Misty, Am I on drugs?” Ash asked.  
“I know I’m not.” Said Pikachu.  
“Anyway, I sold my soul when my daddy disowned me.” Said Brock.  
“To sell other people’s souls.” Said Brock’s head. “I sold your soul so that Ash will get all the badges.”  
“WHAT!?” Misty screamed.  
“Oh, wow!” Said Ash cheerfully. “Thank you, Brock and Brock’s head.”  
“You’re welcome, Ash.” Said Brock and Brock’s head in unison. “We sold your soul, too.”  
“That Ash would be smart?” Asked Misty. “And that you would actually work?”  
“SHUT UP MISTY!” Brock’s head screamed in a demonic voice.  
“I sold Ash’s soul so that you never get a Pokémon people like.” Said Brock.  
“What?”  
“And there’s this thing called a Nuzlocke,” Said Brock’s head. “Where people realize that they like Pokémon they hated before.”  
“So, you don’t get any Pokémon.” Brock finished flatly.  
“Brock, you bastard!” Shouted Misty. “So, that means that Psyduck will never evolve?”  
“That’s right, Misty.” Said Brock’s head.  
Misty screamed so loud that it echoed through the universe.  
“Brock and Brock’s head, who else’s soul did you sell?” Ash asked.  
“Weren’t you fucking listening?” Said Pikachu.  
“Everyone’s.” Said Brock’s head.  
“Except for Tracy,” Brock said coldly. “He will be going to hell anyway.”  
“Well, this explains our current political environment.” Said Misty.  
Misty then exploded in a huge bloody mess, leaving Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Brock’s head soaked in blood.  
“Aww, lunch is ruined.” Moaned Brock as he tossed dumped the pot. “Oh, well, time to make more!” Brock then grabbed his head and twisted it as he grumbled, “I hate this part.”  
With all his might, Brock continued to twist his head as he pulled. After a few seconds, bones began to break and his neck srated to bruise.  
“How…how did we miss this before?” Asked Pikachu.  
Ash just looked on with an open mouthed-smile.  
After one loud crack, Brock, rung his neck, and begun to pull. His arms trembled from the force.  
After a few moments, Brock ripped his head from his body with a spraying fountain of blood.  
“Ah, there we are.” Said second Brock’s head.  
A new head materialized on Brock’s body.  
“That…was awesome.” Said Pikachu. “Make me an army.”  
“But there are no more souls to sell.” Said Brock.  
“But Tracy still has his soul.”  
“No.” Said Brock.


End file.
